


我想握住你的手

by Khilouzin



Category: The Rock (1996)
Genre: F/M, Medal of Honor, Weddings
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-23 07:12:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19146088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khilouzin/pseuds/Khilouzin
Summary: “一点旧，一点新，一点借来的，一点蓝，还有六便士放在她的鞋里。”（Something old, something new. Something borrowed, something blue. And a silver sixpence in her shoe.）——欧式传统婚礼习俗，婚礼由女方家操办，新娘需要备齐以上五样物品，传说这样能让婚姻长久幸福。





	我想握住你的手

　　入夏以来，再迟钝的人，也隐约听到了战争沉重的喘息。

　　每一份铅字印刷的报刊，每一则正点播报的新闻，每一轮唇枪舌剑的辩论，每一场茶余饭后的闲聊……远离本土的局部战争，照样在本土每一个角落投下挥之不去的阴影，就连日常呼吸的空气里，也无处不在地弥漫着火药的味道。

　　一周前，总统顶住各地游行示威的压力，决定派出更多的地面部队。

　　很多人的生活因此受到影响。“蝴蝶翅膀”引发的扰动，以即将开拔的军人们为原点，一层一层地波及到与之亲近的人身上。

　　亚当斯家小女儿的婚礼，也因此被迫提前了足足三个月。

　　“所以，你决定奔跑着迎向你的命运了吗？”朱迪问芭芭拉。彼时，朱迪的腹部已经微微隆起，她正孕育着她与艾尔·克拉玛的第一个孩子，虽然行动有些不便，但仍赶来陪伴她最好的朋友。

　　“我想，我已经做好准备了。”

　　芭芭拉·亚当斯已经等了三年，她不想再这么等下去了，哪怕一年。这一次，所有的人，包括新郎本人，都再也拗不过她了。

　　虽说也是意料中事，但这对追求完美的亚当斯家族来说，不亚于迎来另一场没有硝烟的战争。自一年前正式订婚那天算起就开始筹备的婚礼，已经初具雏形。突然提前三个月举办意味着，它的每一个环节，几乎都要推倒重来：嫁妆的设计，婚礼的教堂，主礼的牧师，宴会的流程，酒店的房间，机票的预定，宾客的名录，礼单的制作……

　　混乱，一片混乱，虽然所有人都极力保持着步调。一周以来，亚当斯全家，都是抱着柳暗花明、绝处逢生的心态来过的。

　　教堂，排期已满，只好从市中心换到了郊区。小是小了不少，历史也不长，但亚当斯夫人喜欢它旁边有个小湖，粼粼波光衬着绿茵茵的草坪，景观倒也十分秀丽。

　　牧师，排期已满，当大家对主婚牧师都精挑细选时，临时换人就成了几乎不可能的事。但亚当斯先生自有办法，他亲自登门，请出了退休多年的牧师朋友，老牧师虽然背有点驮，手有点抖，但嗓音依旧充满抚慰人心的力量。

　　蛋糕，六层的大家伙，再找一个持证的蛋糕师傅就是了。用奶油雕出花样百出的白玫瑰、扇贝、星星、叶子和花环……这些也不难。但是，蛋糕顶上的海军陆战队制服新郎娃娃已经来不及补货了，只好连同婚纱新娘娃娃一起撤下，只用一颗略显单调的大桃心来替代。

　　请帖，全部重制，按照原计划，名单上的宾客仍要保证能够全部收到请帖，出不出席暂且不论。印刷的全部重印，手写的全部重写。趁此机会，亚当斯夫人把原先设计上一些很细微但不甚满意的地方全部修改了一遍。

　　酒店，正值旺季，由于婚礼突然提前，原先预定的客房数量一下缩水了三分之二。是全部取消另寻他处，还是将客人分成两拨甚至三拨，分别住在不同的地方呢？婚礼之后的婚宴又该怎么办？亚当斯先生和亚当斯夫人为此商讨了很久，甚至一度因为意见分歧而闹起了别扭。

　　……

　　到最后，一向不苟言笑的亚当斯先生也对前来贺喜的老友开玩笑说，小女的这场婚礼啊，最终能够保持不变的，恐怕就只有新郎新娘本人以及双方的父母了。

　　婚礼之日，最终还是不可阻挡地到来了。

　　这一天，太阳刚升起不久，芭布就已经坐在梳妆台前。亚当斯家不愿意再在市中心与郊区之间奔波，便租下了教堂后面的一个套间作为新娘的化妆间。

　　现在，化妆师刚为她做好头发，栗色的大波浪卷发被小心地盘起，用三枚银色的发簪固定住。

　　面纱和头冠挂在特制的衣帽架上，它们要到仪式正式开始前才戴上。

　　“芭布，”朱迪穿着一件宽松的绿松色礼服裙站在芭布身后，她把身体微微前倾，悠闲地扶着椅背，欣赏着镜中的新娘。“你真是美极了，”她赞叹道，“他一定会大吃一惊的。”

　　“艾尔当时是什么反应？”芭布对挚友的称赞并不以为意。

　　“你肯定想不到。”朱迪顽皮地眨了眨眼。

　　这时一阵敲门声响起，“猜猜看？也许是你的鞋子到了。”朱迪走过去应门。

　　“……激动得说不出话？跳起来一把搂住了你？学他哥哥念起了诗？还是……干脆哭了？”芭布看着镜中朱迪的背影一通胡猜。朱迪的腰身还是那么纤细，从背后看，完全看不出已经有了五个月的身孕。

　　“都没有，都没有！”朱迪捧着一个鞋盒走过来，表情有些忿忿，“他只是打了两个嗝！”

　　两个人顿时笑作一团。

　　芭布一边笑，一边小心地脱下试戴的蕾丝手套，她捧起鞋盒，只用指尖轻轻一碰，就把盒子上的丝带碰开了。

　　“看看这个，包装得多么……随意呀，”芭布先是叹息，继而眉头舒展，轻轻呼出一口气，“好在……”

　　连日赶制出来的银色婚鞋，在灯光下熠熠生辉，看起来毫无瑕疵。左边的鞋垫上，印有一枚清晰的六便士银币图案。

　　这是亚当斯夫人想出来的权宜之计。本来，夫人的娘家是收藏有一枚货真价实的英制古董银币的。二战结束时，玛格丽特·康纳，也就是亚当斯夫人的妹妹，如愿以偿等来了情人的凯旋，那枚银币便钻进她的鞋里随她辗转去了西海岸定居。

　　如今，二十多年过去，大家对战争的态度发生了一百八十度转变，一个月来，全国各地的罢工抗议此起彼伏，原本运转通畅的邮政系统也屡次受到影响。两周前姨妈从旧金山匆忙邮寄回来的那枚银币，不知被卡在了哪个地方的哪一条分拣带上，至今命运未卜。

　　小小一枚银币的邮递，都受到了隔着一个太平洋的战争波及，更何况人呢？

　　好在，她仍是幸运的，虽然一切都显得那么匆忙，但依然能够拥有一个完整的婚礼。

　　朱迪离开化妆间，去帮忙招呼客人了。

　　芭布穿起婚鞋走了几步，她的双脚感到柔软，舒适。走过窗边时，她看见窗外的湖，茵茵绿草延伸的尽头便是碧蓝碧蓝的湖水，湖水在温暖的阳光下跳跃着点点金光。湖边开始有人在布置桌椅，更远处，有几只白色的鸟儿正在悠闲地觅食。

　　一切都显得那么安宁。至少，这是一个很好的兆头。她知道，其实大家都知道，她下定决心选择的这条路，绝没有那么容易走，尽管她与新郎是真心相爱。

　　新郎，的确是公认的好男人，就连她那心高气傲的父亲，到最后也不得不承认这一点。而且，他现在成了英雄了。昨晚，芭布还在六点半的新闻里看到他，电视上的他腼腆、羞涩，像个大男孩，就是一点儿也不像一个英雄。据说，如果玛格丽特姨妈一家能够从旧金山赶过来参加婚礼，多年前以上校军衔退役的约翰姨丈也得向他敬礼呢。

　　然而这些，并没有令她收获额外的喜悦。因为，她本就是喜悦的，这一点是毋庸置疑的。能与他在一起，就是世界上最幸福的事情。用朱迪的话来说，这正是她“迫不及待想要奔赴的命运”。所以，他成为英雄这件事，充其量也只是锦上添花罢了。

　　当然，世间并无完美之事，她也有自己的忧虑，而她的父母也早就警告过她了。最大的问题并不在她与新郎之间，而在她与新郎缔结神圣婚约之后，今后所要独自面对的许多事情：

　　长久寂寞的分离，居无定所的生活，支离破碎的职业生涯……以及，担惊受怕的翘首等归。

　　对于前三者，她已经做好充足的心理准备了，唯独最后一个，如果不是那一天恰好亲眼目睹，她恐怕会一直小觑其中饱含的辛酸与煎熬。

　　一周前，她与他一起千里迢迢去到“席林庄园”——本土中部最大的军属聚居区。她本不用住进“席林庄园”的，但为了和朱迪一起，也便于和朱迪相互照应，她婉拒了父母和哥哥多次的挽留。由于他们去得比较迟，“席林庄园”里面的空置公寓已经不多了，分配给他们的那一套位于庄园的中轴线附近，虽然出入方便，但比较吵闹。

　　“席林庄园”建在一个微微下凹的地块上，四周被一圈低矮的连绵小丘环绕。东南西北各有一个出入口，出入口向下嵌入小丘，形成了类似于“关隘”的视觉效果。由于公寓特殊的位置，从厨房的窗口望出去，正好能把北面的“关隘”看得一清二楚。

　　看到它的那一刹那，芭布觉得自己好像就是一位“守关人”，或者说“哨兵”。虽然她当时还不知道自己即将面临的“敌人”是谁。

　　仿佛命运刻意安排，正当她站在厨房中央思考流理台的布置时，一辆黑色的轿车突然出现在北面的“关隘”。那车沿着中轴线一路开过来，速度出奇的慢，慢到似乎马上就要开不动了，慢到让人怀疑车上是否载了什么特别重的东西。

　　此情此景让她心里升起不祥的预感。轿车从公寓门前缓缓开过去，她便叫上他一起去看。出了门才发现，除了他们俩，左邻右舍也有人陆续走了出来。他们望着轿车交头接耳，有人在摇头，有人发出了叹息。

　　这时他好像突然意识到了什么，一抬手将她拦到了身后，又寻了个由头让她先回屋里去，似乎是不愿意让她知道接下来发生的事情。

　　她却坚持留下来目睹一切。那辆轿车一直开到街道的尽头才停下。那天天气很好，晴空万里，远处的一举一动都尽收眼底。车上走下来两个士兵，两人似乎在确认门牌号，不一会儿他们就在一个屋子前面站定，上前按响了门铃。

　　门铃响过很久，门才打开，屋里慢慢走出来一个女人，女人很年轻，脚步踉跄，好像受了极大的刺激。两个士兵虽然与她隔了有一小段距离，但看动作好像是在向她解释或者劝慰着什么。这时，令人意想不到的事情发生了，那个女人突然抬起手，照其中一个士兵的脸上狠狠扇了一巴掌！

　　被打的士兵显然愣住了，捂着脸呆立原地。

　　女人则径直回屋关上了门，再也不愿出来。

　　后来事情是怎么解决的，芭布就不大清楚了，在那一天的其余时间里，她与他一起忙着与庄园管理处签订租赁合约，联系家政公司和搬家服务。

　　也是直到那天，芭布才知道，她将要面对的敌人，就是“爱人的死亡”。那是报丧的车，它们都从北边的“关隘”开进来。“席林庄园”只要出现了那样的车，就代表着住在这里的某个妻子彻底失去了丈夫，某个母亲彻底失去了儿子，或者某个孩子彻底失去了父亲。

　　这一幕时不时就在“席林庄园”上演，或者说，本土的每一个军属聚居区都可能发生这样的事。后来他告诉她，他不愿意自己的未婚妻那么快就亲眼目睹战争的残酷，第一次去“席林庄园”就让她碰上这样的插曲，他感到很愧疚。而她却反过来安慰他，虽然心里着实为那个女人难过了好一阵。

　　自己终归要直面这一切的不是吗？她只是不希望同样的事情降临到自己的身上。

　　这甚至可以说是她唯一的愿望了！

　　这时，一只手温柔地轻抚上她光滑的脖颈，略微粗糙的感觉透露出岁月的痕迹。“小豌豆，你在想什么呢？眉头都皱成一团了。”

　　亲密的呼唤把芭布从重重心事中拉回了现实。“妈妈。”镜中出现一个人影，亚当斯夫人站在芭布身后，微笑着看着女儿。

　　镜中的母女俩眉眼相似，镜子仿佛拥有穿越时空的魔法。

　　芭布看着镜中的母亲，梳妆台前的灯光令亚当斯夫人本来棱角分明的脸庞变得柔和了一些，她的外表容易让人误会她是一个过分严厉的人，但实际上她却出奇的温暖和友善，尤其是对芭布，她的小女儿。如果说有什么人是至始至终鼓励着芭布去大胆追求自己所认为的幸福的，那就只有亚当斯夫人了。是母亲的理解和支持，给了芭布莫大的勇气。

　　二十年后，自己也可以像母亲这般从容而坚定吗？母亲眼角、嘴角已经浮现的那些浅浅的纹路，除了时间的雕琢，是否藏有辛酸的印记？

　　亚当斯夫人眼中流淌的温暖与慈爱似乎更甚往昔，芭布注意到母亲略显疲惫的面容，因为婚礼筹办的事，她最近都没有睡好。芭布既感动又不安，她想说一些安慰的话，比如对于时光的流逝，对于亲情的感怀，对于婚姻的信心，但在这微妙的时刻，她却失去了表达的勇气，千般话语涌到嘴边却只剩一句：

　　“妈妈，您该多睡一会儿的。”

　　亚当斯夫人却微笑，仿佛一切了然于心：“这样的时刻，一生只有一回呢。”

　　“什么？”芭布有些疑惑，不知道母亲的具体所指。

　　“婚礼的清晨，我即将成为新娘的女儿还没穿上婚纱，”像是在口授一部小说的开头，亚当斯夫人娓娓道来，“她独自坐在梳妆台前，为婚姻未知的暗礁而隐隐不安，而此刻，我就站在她的身后，与她一起经历着这一切。”

　　“对不起妈妈，我还是让您担心了……”

　　“傻孩子，我很乐意为你分忧。”

　　“那么……”她深吸一口气，“妈妈，我想知道，幸福有什么诀窍吗？”

　　“如果是我的女儿芭布的话，那很简单，”亚当斯夫人笑着说，“你只要坚持去做你认为正确的事行了。”

　　内心仿佛被一股坚实的力量轻柔地裹住，芭布的心情突然开阔了起来，她握住亚当斯夫人搭在她肩上的手。

　　“谢谢你，妈妈。”

　　“小豌豆，你会得到幸福的。”

　　芭布去看自己的婚纱，婚纱是昨晚刚刚完工的，这可能是在这场匆忙安排的婚礼上为数不多的亮点之一了。由于婚礼提前了一大截，原先委托缝制婚纱的裁缝畏难地砍掉了订单。多亏了芭布的大哥伊莱和大嫂南希，他们辗转托人挑来上好的白缎子交给亚当斯夫人。缎子由芭布自己裁下第一刀，然后亚当斯夫人召集几位对女红颇有研究的密友，没日没夜地赶工。

　　如果说有什么具体的东西确实凝聚了亚当斯家的祝福的，那一定是这件婚纱了。芭布还记得自己第一次看到那匹缎子的情景，那是在亚当斯夫人的书房里，父亲和大哥帮母亲把书柜和桌子全部推到墙边，然后在地毡上铺上一张超大的拼接床单。

　　缎子就在众人面前无声地展开，好像一只白色的孔雀突然跌落于此，美丽，耀眼，而又脆弱。

　　芭布想起少时无意翻看到的二哥艾伦刚上小学时的日记，其中有一则是这样写的：

　　“今天我放学回家，看到妈妈的房门半掩着，就走进去看，发现妈妈的床上睡着一个粉色的婴孩。我想，那就是我刚出生的小妹妹芭布了吧？”

　　现在，二哥艾伦还在战场上，无法赶回来参加妹妹的婚礼。但他托人送来了一大盒新鲜的百合，用以点缀妹妹婚礼的头冠。

　　已经制作完毕的婚纱就静静地垂立在芭布的面前，短短一周之内，历经众多巧手一次又一次的裁剪、车线、拆解、缝合，它终于蜕变成形，通体洁白，遗世独立，就像这世间众多美好的人与事。

　　众人帮芭布穿上婚纱。芭布已经很熟悉那种触感。这段时间里，她们一次次把她叫到亚当斯夫人的书房去，她们聚集到她身边，七手八脚把缎子围到她身上比划、测量，然后又把她支开。芭布想要帮忙，她们却说，哪有新娘亲手制作嫁衣的。芭布只好顺从地退到门外，走时不忘收拾干净那些散落地面的线头和布碎。

　　芭布在缎子上裁下第一刀时曾经问过母亲，亚当斯家不是有一件祖传的婚纱吗，为何要如此劳神费力地赶制出一件新的来呢？亚当斯夫人的回答是，人世间的幸福和美满虽然大同小异，但组成那幸福与美满的每一个人却是完全独立的个体。在她看来，那件祖传的婚纱实在有点过于老旧了，不仅仅是样式，它还承载了太多过时的东西。

　　亚当斯夫人还是希望自己的女儿走出一条与母辈们不同的路。

　　不过，这一件婚纱上，还是别出心裁地融入了三样很有年份的小物件。按照亚当斯夫人的设想，那必须是“披沙拣金般保留下来的、能够传承幸福而非束缚的东西”。

　　第一个是后背的那排小纽扣。那是用芭布小时候跟随父母和哥哥去昆西湾度假时，在沙滩上挖到的白蝶贝打磨而成的，那次度假对年幼的芭布来说，是一段异常美好的时光。

　　第二个是袖口和领口两处地方的针脚，使用了蓝灰二色的蚕丝线。它们是亚当斯夫人年轻时参加“知更鸟”女性诗歌大赛的亚军奖品。那是亚当斯夫人的文学才华第一次为外人所知的证明。

　　第三个是坎肩上点缀的珍珠，来自一条项链，那是亚当斯先生送给夫人的第一件礼物。虽然因为年代久远而微微有些发黄，但亚当斯先生专门请了工匠翻新。现在，每一颗珠子都在灯光下散发出月光般皎洁的颜色。

　　芭布穿起婚纱，在全身镜前缓缓地转了三圈，在众人的惊叹之中，感受被家人的祝福紧紧环绕的悸动。

　　这时，亚当斯先生走了进来。他刚去华盛顿特区参加完挚友儿子的葬礼，昨晚才赶回来。连日的劳累，加上偶感风寒，再加上为挚友的儿子战死沙场而悲伤，亚当斯先生看起来清瘦了不少。

　　不过，今天的亚当斯先生显然是精心打理过，毕竟是自己最疼爱的女儿的婚礼之日。不同于亚当斯夫人的缜密细致步步为营，亚当斯先生的灵光一闪，为女儿“借”来了一件堪称天马行空的礼物：

　　一只伤愈的白鹳。

　　事情还要从他亲自登门请出乔治牧师说起，乔治牧师八十九岁高龄，已经退休二十年，但架不住亚当斯先生再三请求，终于破例答应担任芭布的主婚牧师。亚当斯先生之所以如此固执，是因为乔治牧师也是当年他与亚当斯夫人的主婚牧师。而且据说，由乔治牧师主礼的婚姻，至今桩桩美满，无一例外。

　　乔治牧师有点倚老卖老，他向亚当斯先生提出一个要求，那就是直到婚礼结束之前，无论他有什么样的出行需求，都必须随时驱车满足他。

　　亚当斯先生二话不说就答应下来。不过，乔治牧师虽然上了年纪，却也不是什么老糊涂，至始至终，他只让亚当斯先生亲自带他出去过一次，也就是来到这个即将举行婚礼的教堂熟悉环境。

　　就是在教堂外面的湖边，他们发现了那只受伤的小白鹳，它尚未成年，也许是在探索世界的过程中被树枝刮伤，从半空跌落。它被发现时一侧的翅膀正血流不止，一条腿也折断了。

　　亚当斯先生和乔治牧师马上通知教堂的工作人员，工作人员告诉他们，教堂湖边时有白鹳栖息觅食，但这只受伤的小白鹳他们也是第一次见，不过他们很乐意对它进行救助，待到伤愈再联系附近的动物保护组织安置。

　　在大家的悉心照料下，小家伙恢复得很快。到了婚礼这一天，它虽然还不能飞，走起路来也因为有点吃痛而显得小心翼翼，但已经能自己在湖边觅食了。

　　亚当斯先生请人将小家伙抱了过来，并在它的脖子上系了一条丝带。金色的柔软丝带，配上小家伙红色的长嘴、黑色的冠顶，以及白色的羽毛，真的很像一件别致的礼物。

　　看到小家伙的那一瞬间，芭布脸上闪过一丝红晕。她拥抱了父亲。其实，父亲美好的愿望，也是她自己的愿望。几乎是顺理成章的事情，却一直能够为那么多的人带来喜悦和期盼，正因为它代表了生命延续的希望。就像春天的花朵盛开过后，累累的果实一定会在秋天挂满枝头。【注】

　　在芭布的提议下，小家伙颈上的丝带被解下来，转而系在捧花上，小家伙则被放回湖边自由地戏耍与觅食。芭布已经收到了父亲别出心裁的祝福，在上帝的垂视之下，任何祝福都是没有距离的。

　　距离仪式开始只有不到两个钟头，必须去教堂等候了。虽说只有几步之遥，可一想到全新的生活很快就要在几步之外的地方正式开启，芭布还是感到了一丝紧张。

　　芭布戴上点缀了百合的头冠和面纱，手捧丁香，在家人的陪伴下来到教堂的休息室。她并没有放下面纱，而是把面纱折起来搭在头冠之上。她并不想那么快就变成那个羞答答的新娘。

　　休息室内外，客人陆陆续续地聚集，他们或与芭布的父母寒暄问好，或对芭布说一些赞美和祝福的话。芭布认识他们当中的许多人，他们有的是家族世交，有的是远近街坊，有的是父母的朋友，有的是她自己的老师、朋友和同学。

　　能够拨冗前来参加这个提前了足足三个月婚礼的宾客，与亚当斯家的关系都是非同一般的。

　　其中就有艾尔·克拉玛。克拉玛家是亚当斯家的世交，艾尔·克拉玛是她兄长般的朋友，又是挚友的丈夫。今天他作为女方家的宾客来到婚礼现场，所以并没有穿军装。他看到了芭布，只远远地朝她点了点头就走开了。西装革履的他今天显得彬彬有礼，再加上标志性的圆眼镜，看起来有点儿像哈里·杜鲁门。

　　与朱迪结婚后，艾尔比以前稳重多了，听父亲说，艾尔今年在战场上的表现也十分出色，现在他是克拉玛家族冉冉升起的一颗新星。

　　亚当斯先生和夫人正与克拉玛夫妇寒暄，克拉玛夫人看到了芭布，远远地朝她挥了挥手，并投来一贯慈爱的目光，芭布马上走过去向他们问好。小时候，父亲常因生意出差在外，两个哥哥又都上学去了，母亲便喜欢带她参加朋友的各种茶会。

　　今天，新娘的身份对她并没有多少约束，芭布可以毫无拘束地、自由地与他们当中任何一个人交谈。

　　——唯独一个人除外。

　　按照婚礼的章程，在仪式进行之前，她与他是绝对不能见面的。

　　芭布知道他现在在哪里。朱迪说，她从来没见过那么多穿着蓝礼服的海军陆战队员，他们都在隔壁的会客厅等候着——与其说是等候，不如说是……埋伏，他们的喜悦不同于普通人，他们是安静、克制而自律的。朱迪告诉芭布，她看到二十几把礼剑齐刷刷地架在墙边。

　　稍后的仪式上，他们会举起那些礼剑组成一道拱门，让新人从下面走过，接受军队的特殊祝福。

　　芭布突然很想念他。

　　虽然他们昨天才见过面，可是过了不到一天，那种思念就变本加厉起来，像汹涌而至的潮水，一下一下地拍打着她的心房。他昨晚睡得好吗？在单身告别派对上喝了多少酒？他现在在做什么？是正与大家自如地攀谈？还是随着仪式的临近，如她一样越来越坐立不安？早已习惯了枪林弹雨的他，能应付今天如此繁复的交际和应酬吗？他还好吗？一切都还好吗？

　　她渐渐地不安起来，任由着这一股隐隐的不安牵引，她下意识地攥紧了手里的丁香捧花，脚步不知不觉地迈向大门。

　　这时，有人拉了她的胳膊一把，将她从杂乱的思绪中猛地拽了出来。

　　是朱迪。芭布意识到自己失态了。可是当她看向朱迪的双眼时，却没有在这位挚友的双眼中看到本该有的责怪或者告诫的意味。她看到的是狡黠，朱迪一贯的狡黠，正从她笑得弯弯的褐色双眼中愉快地闪烁着。　

　　朱迪朝芭布比了一个“嘘”的手势，然后拉起她就走。朱迪带芭布从休息室后面的一个侧门出去，路过隔壁聚集了海军陆战队员的会客厅门口，她也毫无驻足停留的意思。

　　她要带她去哪里？

　　芭布一手按住头冠和面纱，一手提起婚纱的裙裾，努力地跟上朱迪。朱迪虽然身材矮小，而且怀着五个月的身孕，可这时候走起路来却像一阵风般，快得不可思议。她带着她穿过一条僻静的偏廊，绕到了教堂后面，来到一个小小的楼梯间前面。

　　一条狭窄但干净的桦木楼梯，通往二楼的阁楼。

　　“要上去吗？”芭布小声而好奇地问。

　　朱迪将食指竖放在唇边，笑着摇摇头。桦木楼梯旁边有一扇窗，正好可以看到外面，目光越过草坪，越过湖面，穿过稀疏的白桦林，可以一直看到天边。早晨团簇的朝霞已经退去了，但蓝天并没有如期地持续，取而代之的是铅灰色的云，铅灰色的云在很远很远的地方聚拢，正缓慢地朝教堂的方向压过来。

　　要下雨了，大雨来临的场景虽然看着压抑，但芭布的心情却放松了一些。听很多人说，婚礼上的雨，是带有祝福的意味的。

　　朱迪让芭布站在门边，背对着楼梯间。“你就这样，不要走开，更不要四处看呀。”朱迪轻声叮咛着，带着神秘的微笑后退三步，接着一转身，脚步轻快地走了，娇小的背影消失在走廊的尽头。

　　“啊……”芭布生生把疑问咽了下去。朱迪葫芦里到底卖的什么药？带着疑惑，又带着点儿期待，她轻轻将身体靠在门边的墙上，静静地在昏暗的走廊里等待。

　　雨开始下了，先是淅淅沥沥，没多久就倾盆而下。雷声连接不断滚过心头，雨声充沛，振动耳膜，虽然看不见外面，但芭布感到很安心，无论朱迪给她安排了什么样的惊喜，这场大雨都是很好的屏障。

　　这时，楼梯间传来了一个男子的脚步声，皮鞋急促地踏过地板，但又克制着力度和幅度。

　　还没等她反应过来，左手就被门那边突然伸过来的一只手握住。

　　薄薄的蕾丝手套阻隔不了那种熟悉的触感：粗糙，温暖，也许因为紧张，所以手心微汗，指甲剪得很短，手掌和手指的交界处长有一排圆圆的茧子。

　　对方紧紧地握住她的手，然后放开，复又握住，像剧烈心跳一样的频率，仿佛带着急切的企盼和巨大的喜悦。

　　是他。

　　“我很想你。（I miss you so much.）”熟悉的声音氤氲着水汽，从门的那边飘来，如沙沙的雨声在耳边萦绕。

　　芭布激动地捂住了嘴巴，眼泪夺眶而出。

　　他们一个在门的那边，一个在门的这边，彼此看不到对方的面容。但他们十指紧扣，两颗心瞬时贴在了一起。

　　“走廊可能有人走过，你不用出声，听我说就好。”

　　芭布抹去喜悦的泪水，点点头，虽然他看不到她点头，但她知道，他一定相信彼此的默契。

　　“我不能在这里待太久，我怕……我会忍不住向外跨出一步，迫不及待去看你穿上婚纱的样子……我想，既然上帝做出了那样的规定，那我努力再多等十五分钟也无妨。”

　　芭布又点点头，破涕为笑。自己不也是在脑海中想象过无数次他穿上蓝礼服的样子吗？

　　“有一样东西，我想在仪式前交给你。”话音刚落，一枚硬质的厚金属片就轻轻塞进了她的手中。芭布用手指轻触，金属片上刻有复杂的浮雕，而且带着他的体温。

　　借着楼梯间漏过来的灯光，她看到，那是一枚佩有天蓝色绶带的星形勋章，勋章正面刻着罗马神灵，绶带中间绣有十三颗银白色的星星。

　　芭布知道那是什么。霎时，她感到自己的血液都在往脸上涌。但不是因为愤怒，如果非要说是愤怒，充其量也只是微愠，对他的轻率和鲁莽。她被这枚小小的东西激起的情绪，更多的是害怕，害怕自己突然不能承受这其中所承载的爱意之深，责任之重。

　　他们之所以相爱，是因为相互欣赏、相互吸引，而其中最重要的，是彼此在相遇前完全不同的生活轨迹，以及闪耀在各自轨迹之上的自由意志。现在，他们的轨迹即将重叠，但自由的意志并不会重叠，它们只会产生更强的共振，焕发出更夺目的光彩。

　　但那枚勋章，绝不是能够赠予她的礼物，她可以坦然接受他的爱情、勇敢和忠诚，但唯独这个，她不能接受。这是这个国家授予军人的最高荣衔。当他在遥远的东方丛林里“冒着生命危险表现出超乎寻常的英勇无畏的精神”时，她却还没有成为他的妻子，并不曾坚定地站在他身后，勇敢地为他守护过什么。

　　所以，她并没有足够的资格与他分享这份荣耀。

　　她在心里默默呼唤着他的名字，跟他说对不起，然后将勋章轻轻地往他手里推回去。

　　他却把她的手握得更紧了。勋章既握在他的手中，也握在她的手中。

　　“芭布……我知道你会拒绝，但请听我说，”他的声音愈发低沉，有着一种不容抗拒的力量，“虽然他们颁给了我这枚勋章，但我一直认为，其实我并没有拥有它，我只是在替那些曾与我并肩作战的孩子保管着它……”

　　他又将勋章推回她的手心。

　　“而你，芭布，也是其中的一个。”

　　她的心漏跳了一拍，震惊得不知说什么好。

　　“希望你不要因为我这番话而看轻我（Please don't think less of me）……那个时候，我不止想要救出他们，还想要回去见你。如果没有你的话，我可能会觉得就算牺牲在那里也没什么所谓，因为有你，我才坚信自己两样都能做到，所以……”他的声音里突然带上了一丝可爱的自嘲，“当你执意要马上和我结婚时，我真是高兴坏了，那一刻，我觉得活着真好，那种感觉与活着从每一场战斗中走出来是不一样的，每当我陷入绝境时，我都会想起你，每当我看到你，我就仿佛看到了另一个未来，看到了无数的可能性，而不仅仅是‘活下去’……芭布，如果没有你，我现在就不会站在这里。”

　　她听到他深吸了一口气。

　　“所以……这枚勋章，从此以后我们就一起保管它，好吗？”

　　她鼻子一酸，思绪翻涌，爱意与喜悦在她的心里横冲直撞，撞得她的心微微疼痛。她用力地点头，握着他的那只手也放松了下来，不再抗拒，而他握着她手的力道又加重了，他一定是更加真切地感知到了她的认可。

　　这时，走廊的尽头传来脚步声，教堂的钟声也敲响了。

　　“芭布，我爱你。”他轻声说，依依不舍地放开了她的手，将勋章留在了她手里。

　　我也爱你，法兰。她亦攥紧了勋章，在心里默念。

　　“我们一会儿见。”

　　她和他的婚礼，就要开始了。

【注】

　　西方传统的吉祥之鸟，又称“送子鹳”，传说这种鸟落在谁家屋顶造巢，谁家就会喜得贵子，幸福美满。


End file.
